You Came Back
by Keeper Of The Dragon Flame
Summary: Jack Frost used to be just a chill of the air, or the fog of your breath. Completely invisible, he was the one that no one saw. Until her. She could see him. This is the story of Jack and Elsa, starting from when Elsa was a little girl and proceeding after she freezes Arendelle, with a villan that Frozen left out.


**A/N: I don't own Frozen of ROTG**

**I hope you enjoy the story**

**This will be a multific**

* * *

Jack Frost had become accustomed to being unseen, he slowly began to accept the fact that maybe, just maybe, he would be forever alone. So he spent his nights in the sky, dancing on the dreams of children, marvelling in the beauty and the wonder. But something caught his blue eye, something that wasn't quite right. Off to his left he followed a stream of sand that was slowly beginning to turn dark, almost black.

The image itself was of two small children, sisters most likely, playing in what seemed like... _snow. _The smallest sister, the one with the pigtails, was jumping on top of pillars made of snow and ice, trusting the other to protect her.

When Jack laid his eyes on the sister with the braid down her back, he felt something fill his chest, a feeling he never knew existed. His eyes lit up as the braided haired girl shot magic from her hands and formed a pillar below the falling child. Jack didn't notice when the golden dream turned black as night and all too soon, the situation got out of hand. Pigtails jumped too soon, the Braid couldn't keep it up and accidentally struck her sister. The scene kept replaying over and over again, causing Jack himself to taste fear. Realizing that this was a nightmare, he decided to follow the sand to the child having the it.

The trail led to a kingdom that he hadn't visited before, more specifically it led to a palace, to the window of a small blonde child, whose bedroom was coated in a thin layer of frost. He recognized her as the sister with the braid down her back. She was laying under the covers of her bed, tossing and turning in fear as the black sand danced into her head.  
Taking his staff, Jack tapped the window, unlocking it so that he could go inside. As soon as his bare feet touched the frosted ground, even he, Jack Frost, controller of Ice and Snow, felt cold. A whimper escaped from across the room as the blonde slowly opened her blue eyes, tears staining her vision. She glanced towards the open window and jumped backwards, cowering.

"Who are you?" she asked in a frightened voice, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "How did you get in here?" Jack was shocked, was she talking to him? Could the girl see him?

"You can see me?" he asked, his white hair sticking up in all directions, when she slowly nodded he turned to the window and screamed. "She can see me!"

"Hush!" the girl scolded, glaring at him with her arms outstretched. "Do you want the guards to come barging in here?!"

"They can't hear me." He replied, shaking his head. "You gotta nice place here, what's your name?"

"Elsa..."

"That's a pretty name Elsa," Jack began walking around the room, inspecting everything that he could. "Are you a princess Elsa?" She nodded. "Cool, but you have to be careful with all this frost though, you could hurt someone." He was answered with a stifled sob. "Hey, Hey," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I, I," Elsa stumbled, clutching her blue nightgown closer to her body. "I already hurt my sister, not to long ago. B-but I didn't mean it, I was scared, and she was going to fall and now I'm in solitude."

"So it wasn't just a nightmare..." Jack thought aloud, looking up at the sand-filled sky, watching carefully at the swirls of golden dreams.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused at this stranger's behaviour,. "How could you see my nightmares?"

"Elsa come here," Jack held his hand out to the little princess, who hesitantly took it. "I want to show you something but it will only work if you are holding my hand. Now look at the sky, what do you see?" A gasp came from her mouth and her eyes grew wide with wonder.

"Is this real?"

"Of course it's real" He scoffed, looking down at the small girl clutching his hand. "Would I lie to you?"

"I don't even know your name."

"Its Jack. Jack Frost." Grabbing his staff again, Jack caused snow flurries to fall from the ceiling. "I'm the Spirit of Winter."

"You can do this too?" She cried as she caught a snowflake with her tongue. "I thought I was the only one."

"I thought the same about myself." he replied, turning towards the window he jumped up on the sill. "Goodnight Elsa."

"Wait!" The little princess cried before he could fly away. "Will you come back? To visit?"

"Of course." Jack said as the wind current took him away.


End file.
